Lucy's Mine! Grrr
by 0raikan0
Summary: Lucy has a fiance who's a dragonslayer. But... it's not Natsu, and of course not Gajeel... and the hell with you if ya think it's Wendy. That's all you need to know, I suck summaries... Sorry! Please read!
1. Chapter 1: Azure Sky

**(A/N Yoh people who have eyes and are now reading my very first story! Yeah… I know this is crappy. But hey! No one's perfect! I hope you enjoy my first time! I'll accept any comments and critiques about this!)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't get why I have to place a disclaimer since it's obvious that this is a fanfiction site. . . **

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed as I watched Natsu and Gray fight and hit stuff randomly on their way. This was getting too old but without this two insulting and hitting each other, Fairytail won't be the same. That simple statement helped me ignore their antics and focus on picking a job. Rent… rent… rent… it kept repeating in my mind. I was currently standing infront of the request board searching for something easy and high-paying. If only there was… then, something caught my eye.

_Retrieve an artifact stolen in our village. Reward: 400 000_

My eyes widened "Yes! Mira-san! I'm going to take this job!" I handed the paper to the silver-haired barmaid. Mira gave me a smile and looked onto it.

Her eyebrows crunched "Lucy… don't you think this is odd? I mean… just for finding an artifact, you'll get this amount of money?"

I bit my lip. It was true but my only way to pay the rent was hanging on the line. "I know Mira… but please… I really need it!" I begged her.

"Are you going with your team or at least any of them? this might be dangerous." Concern lit in her eyes.

I shook my head "Gray and Erza have already taken a mission today."

Just as I spoke, Erza dragged Gray after he threw Natsu away and waved goodbye while choking the ice mage.

"And I heard Lisanna wants to take one with Natsu." I pointed at the take-over mage that was now approaching the battered Natsu as he jumped to his feet only to find his rival gone.

She let out a sigh "How about any other guild member?"

"Please Mira! Don't worry! I can take care of myself!" I gave her an assuring smile.

She forced her lips to curve and gave me the permission to go.

. . . . .

I walked in the seemingly deserted town and watched as a tumble weed pass by. Every building was covered with dust even though we weren't near any desert. Instead, this town was surrounded by a forest, so why would it look like an abandoned town in a Wild West movie?

Gerro was known for its nice people and joyous atmosphere; the only town in Fiore that had no mages in their population. Now, it looked like shit.

"I don't think anyone's here Lucy…" I heard the flying blue neko above me spoke.

"Let's just be sure…" I tried looking for any signs of life around us.

While I was packing, Happy came into my apartment and said that he wanted to give Lisanna and Natsu some time _alone _so he asked if he could tag along with me. at first I shook my head but then gave a yes. Some company would be really nice after all and if anything ever happened, not that I wish that there might, I could tell someone to get help.

"Hellloooooo! Is anybody there?" Happy called out.

I looked around. Not even a movement of any shadow…

"Come on Lucy. This town's starting to give me the creeps." He tugged on my shirt but I just kept walking.

I heard someone clear his throat. Happy and I turned to see a group of people surrounding our backs.

"You must be the Fairytail mages…" the man on the very front said in a rough voice.

Everyone had tattered clothes and sorrowful faces. _What happened here?..._

"Ms… umm…"

"Lucy. Just Lucy." I smiled warmly. Yet, he didn't return the gesture.

His tone was serious as he spoke "Lucy. The stolen artifact here is the only thing keeping this town alive. We were raided by bandits and they took it. Without the artifact, we are lost. Legends of this town stated that if it was removed within the Gerro's land, humans such as us living here would suffer great poverty and famine. We will not die until we find it. The funny thing though, we are not allowed to leave this land. That's why we asked a travelling mage to pin the request to any guild. We beg you… return our stolen treasure to us." After he said the last sentence, everyone at his back also begged.

I raised my arm to silence them "I took the job after all, so rest assured I'll do my best to retrieve your artifact. But first, can any of you give any info about the ones who stole it?"

One by one, they came and told me everything they knew.

The night came and I left the town with praying and hoping people at my backs. I have seen their grief and agony, their pain and sorrow. It was so unbearable. The whole town seems to mourn when the sun dawned though no one died, just their hopes.

I came to the nearest village and stayed in an inn.

"According to what they said, this bandits sound like they were mages." I contemplated.

Happy sat on my lap and lifted a dirty rag "Neh Lucy… I found this while we searched the village."

I unfolded it making my eyes widen. I gasped "Happy! Those weren't bandits! They belong in a dark guild!" the rag that Happy gave me was actually a flag that held the sign of Incubus. It was a known and wanted dark guild that steals powerful objects to acquire more power.

"This is going to be hard…" I whispered and laid the cat on the bed then followed after.

I sunk my head on a pillow and faced the blue fur beside me. "Happy… how am I going to deal with this when I need to fight against a dark guild? And how the hell will I even defeat them?"

He shrugged "If only we had Natsu with us." He slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

I yawned and looked out the window. If only indeed.

I felt something warm around my waist and infront my face. It was rather comfortable. I snuggled closer to it. This was weird. When my hand made contact to 'it', I felt hot skin. What was beside me was a feline not a human. My eyes shot open only to find tanned skin infront of me.

"BLOODY MURDER!" I screamed and punched whatever 'it' was.

The 'it' groaned on the floor where he landed. "Lucy? What was that for?" 'it' said in a very familiar voice.

I looked at 'it' to find that 'it' was Natsu. I gave him a confused look. "Why are you here Natsu?"

He stood up and groggily sat beside me. Suddenly, he put an arm around my waist and pushed me down making both of our heads fall on the pillows. I felt my face flush. Who wouldn't? His face was inches from mine that I could smell and feel his warm breath. He even pulled me closer that the only thing separating us was my arms that laid on his chest.

I tried to push but didn't even budge him. "Natsu!" I started to complain but gave up. I sighed "Answer the question idiot. I thought you were with Lisanna…"

He opened one sleepy eye and grinned his infamous grin "Does this mean its fine for me to do this anytime?"

"Natsu, as much as I want to punch you right now, I can't. Since, my arms are trapped between us. So, can you just answer the question? I'll let this pass but I'm going to make sure there won't be a next time…"

He chuckled "Then, expect more to come…" now that, made my face turn to a tomato. "I am here with Lisanna but I didn't have enough money to pay a room. When she suggested that we stay in one room, I refused and told her that I could smell Happy and you. She said she understood and went." His hold tightened and I could feel him lift his nose to my hair.

I tried to calm myself. Damn! Why am I feeling so nervous? "What was your job request?" I asked.

He breathed in "We were supposed to destroy a dark guild or something."

I pushed him with all my strength and made him face me. "You mean Incubus?"

He nodded. My face brightened up and I hugged him tight. "Natsu! Your timing is so perfect!" I let him go and looked at him. "You see… I was supposed to get an artifact they stole and the only way to retrieve it was to defeat the guild coz I know they won't back down without a fight. You really know when to show up!"

He grinned again "I'm sure glad I chose this job…" I just nodded in agreement. "I am too…"

Then, I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep take over again… Forgetting the fact that I was still in the idiot dragonslayers arms.

So the next day, the four of us started marching to where we could find the dark guild. It was just a little north from Gerro. Natsu of course being Natsu just charged in and started attacking. While he and Lisanna did their job, Happy and I did ours. We searched their guild for any room that contained the stolen artifacts while fighting on our way.

"Lucy, look!" Happy had found a secret entrance that my intuition told me led to what I was looking for. We both entered and found out that it was a slide that ended on a dark chamber. I got a torch and looked around while Happy watched my back.

Deepening in the dark parts of the chamber, I heard heavy panting and headed to it. A pained scream echoed around us. I found 3 mages, each of them holding an artifact, and a beautiful badly injured man in chains infront of them. His ocean-blue colored hair covered most of his bruised and cut face, his apex was bare revealing the pale and muscular upper-body which was seriously injured and bleeding. A beautiful mark of a dark blue dragon travelled from below his right collar bone running and making loops around his right breast (weird…). I felt a blush creep to my creamy skin, when the guy looked up I saw sad, lonely, and forlorn silver eyes. I felt her heart clench in pity and unknown recognition.

"Get her!" one of the mages shouted, snapping me out of my intimate gaze towards the man before me.

I lifted a golden key "Gate of the goat! I open thee! Capricorn!" he appeared in a circle of glowing golden light just to my right as I have called him. "Help me defeat them," I requested.

"Yes master! Meh!" he started fighting with the 3 mages. Happy and I went to the man they seemed to have been beating up badly.

"Are you okay?" I asked and tried to find the keys to the chains. I heard a loud groan behind me, and saw a man get thrown to the wall infront of me.

Capricorn tossed something that looked like a silver key in my direction. I caught it, and gave him my thanks. I unlocked the man and let him fall onto my lap before he fell to the hard, cobalt floor.

"Master… I have accomplished the given task, they are now all decapitated and chained to the pillars." Capricorn bowed, holding the three artifacts they stole, and laying it gently in front of me.

I asked him to help me carry the man and we all found a way out, the artifacts safely inside the bag I brought with me. Natsu and Lisanna, as expected, were outside with all the tied mages.

"Yoh Lucy! Who's that guy?" Natsu came to me.

I shook my head "No idea." We went back to the town. I called a doctor to tend the man's wounds and everything. "Happy. Can you watch him for a sec? I need to return this to Gerro." I asked the neko and pointed at the stranger at my bed in the hotel.

He nodded and went beside the man.

When I exited the room, Lisanna asked "How is he?"

I smiled "Doctor said he'll be fine. Just some rest is needed."

She nodded and smiled also "We'll be going then…" Natsu looked at me for a moment, like he was sad to leave… it was actually adorable…

"I don't wanna go…" He whined like a little lost puppy. _Awww… _I thought, patting his absurd pink hair. Lisanna eyed us for a moment, before walking towards the gates leaving the village.

"Natsu, you came with Lisanna, you need to leave with her too… Okay?" I smiled at him, he frowned but nodded his head. "Don't worry, Happy is with me." I gave him a reassuring look. He sighed, pulled me in for a short _friendly _hug, and sauntered towards Lisanna. Happy flew over to my side.

"He's awoken master…" He imitated Capricorn, with the same hard look, and a bow. He was even wearing shades! Where'd he get that anyway? I ended up laughing on our way to the small room I rented. When I opened the door, A gush of water fell on me, much like the times when Juvia would cry about her Gray-sama. Ugh.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, getting all soaked up. Honestly! I walked into the room and saw the guy I helped out panting and seemingly afraid and bewildered. His silver eyes were now glowing gray, looking quite confused. He was pitiful.

"Hey, no need to get riled up… I won't hurt you." I said, trying to calm him down. He stared at me for a moment, and then suddenly I was on the ground being squished to death by this maniac.

"Lean! (liyan)" The guy exclaimed, and nuzzled the crook of my neck like a cat. My eyes widened. "eh…" I felt his thigh on mine. "Eh?" I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck.

"EH!" I screamed, kicking him off me. "What the hell do you think you're doing, ya pervert?"

"He llllllikes you…" Happy purred out of nowhere, his eyes big and round with that crazy wide grin on his blue stupid face. I gave him a glare, that might have probably rivaled Erza's. he turned pale as a ghost, and fainted. I turned my head to face the now coughing guy, and I remembered he was still injured.

"Oh God! I didn't mean to… It was just a little ol habit of mine, ehehehe…" I laughed nervously, helping him up. I saw a light tint of blood on his bandages, and I looked at him, pleading for him to forgive me. He just gave me a heartwarming smile.

"You never changed, Lean. So cute and innocent, just like when we were kids." He chuckled. I noticed his gray eyes turn a warm Azure. I was getting confused.

"Wh-why do you keep calling me Lean? I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced myself, as I led him to the bed. He gave me a shocked and pained look, before turning his gaze to the floor.

"How come you don't remember me? Don't you recognize me? Azure Sky? You used to call me Tah, (chuckling) it was your short cut for water…" He grinned, but the sad glint in his eyes never left. Suddenly, I had a flashback.

_There was a little girl with short blond hair, with big bright brown eyes. I recognized her… She was me when I was maybe three years old. _

_Little me ran towards a small gazebo, where my mom and dad were sitting with some of their friends. There was this huge guy, that looked a lot like Gajeel, but less grumpy and more smiley but still he had the same delinquent look. Beside him stood a very pretty woman, with long silver hair that looked a lot like the sky when it was covered with clouds. She reminded me of Wendy. And again, beside her was a tall, and built pink haired man. __**Natsu? **__No, he was more mature, and probably older. But he had the same wide goofy grin as that idiot. Standing beside the pink haired man, was a handsome Juvia haired man. He resembled Azure, a lot. And standing pleasantly in front of him, was a small boy with Azure eyes, and ocean blue hair. _

"_Momma!" I reached them and jumped in to my father's embrace. Aahh… it was when he used to be more loveable. "Who aw they?"_

_All my parent's friends grinned "We're very majestic creatures…"_

_My eyes widened in curiosity and excitement "Aw you wunicons? Yey! Aw dey fow me mommy?"_

_All the adults laughed and the Azure eyed boy giggled "Is she serious? Or is she really an idiot?" he snickered._

_Papa put me down and I pouted at him. Awww… and I was so CUTE! Little beads of water started forming on my eyes._

_The boy panicked and started making faces infront of me "Hey! Don't cry! Look! Funny faces!"_

_I giggled "hihihi, and you we (were) da wan cawing me idgiot…"_

_The adults roared and laughed. The Juvia haired man at his back patted the boy's head "Well my son… I never thought that a 3 year old could outwit you..."_

_The boy grumbled under his breath and looked away from the still giggling me._

"_Anyway… Lucy… why don't you play with Azure on the garden while we talk?" my mother patted my head and I nodded obediently._

"_Come on! Idgiot! Let go to da gawden!" I grabbed his arm and ran out of the gazebo leaving all the adults behind._

"_Hey! Slow down squirt!" he called but I didn't. I led him in the middle of the garden where a spring was flowing._

"_Jis ish my fayborit spot!" I spread my arm open and welcomed him to my own little heaven. "I'm Lushy…"_

_He was panting. Was I really that fast? He raised a finger "Give me… hah… a second…" he inhaled a large amount of air and breathed out. He gazed at me._

_Little me was wearing a blue dress with a blue ribbon tied awkwardly on my hair. He tilted his head "You remind me of the color Cerulean" he clipped his chin between his forefinger and thumb then continued staring at me._

"_Lean?" I asked, confused about the foreign word that he just said._

_His fingers snapped "I know! I'll call you that! Lean!" he grinned at me._

_I smiled back "Owkay!"_

"_Want to see something cool?" he lifted his two arms then he motioned me to look behind me._

_Little me did what he asked and saw shapes being formed from the water in the spring. My face brightened and I clapped my hands. Then, they turned to ice. The sun shining on it created a kaleidoscope of colors. My claps grew louder. The ice busted to little floating snowflakes._

_I caught one in my little arms and I squealed "Dew (They're) so pwitty! Again! Again!" I jumped up and down infront of him._

_He smirked and patted my head "Next time again Lean…"_

And that was it… the very first time we met.

"Y-you're-!" I was unable to continue my sentence. I was loss for words. Instead, I embrace him. He returned it happily.

"Tah!" I screamed remembering my precious childhood friend "Tah!"

**Oh well, there goes a crappy first story… I hope ya like it though… O.O**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends meet old friends

**Yoh! Sorry for the late update… me's having trouble with my laptop…**

**Oh yeah! Almost forgot! I would like to thank all who have read and commented about this story! Namingly…**

**R3iga1004 **

**keysXdragon **

**byzantinegirl12 **

**Footster26 **

**mapara **

**queenJx **

**mononoke okami princess **

**NatsuxLucy FTW **

**Princess Happy **

**ShiningStellar **

**and others!**

**Hehe… I wish you continue to support this god forsaken story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me do not own Fairytail…**

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Chapter II

**Natsu POV**

"Tah?" I questioned no one as I hid myself from being seen. "Who's Tah? Lucy never mentioned anyone named Tah or Azure to me!" I was here ever since that weird Azure dude had tackled Lucy to the ground. And now… right infront of me! They were embracing each other!

"Nin-nin!" I did the ninja sign and gripped at the window sill, trying to get a clearer view of what was happening.

I glared at the blue haired man who smelled funny. Why was Lucy smiling? Was she enjoying this? Is Lucy cheating on me? After being my partner? Lucy was mine! Ultimately mine! I gritted my teeth.

I crushed the window sill my hand was holding when I saw him lift Lucy's shirt. I was in the urge of jumping between them when Lucy pushed him which relaxed me a bit.

"Wh-what are you doing? You pervert!" she shouted with a red face.

The pervert chuckled "I was just looking for something…"

In a blink of eye, he was at Lucy's back fully revealing her virgin skin.

Realizing this, she shouted "S-stop that!" she pulled her shirt down and glared at him.

I choked on my spit but sprinted towards them and grabbed Lucy from him. I growled at the man while lifting Lucy bridal style.

"Don't you dare touch _my_ Lucy!" I screamed.

Lucy fidgeted at my arms "What the hell Natsu? Why are you here anyway? Did you just leave Lisanna?" she completely missed the part where I had said the words '_My Lucy…_'

"Shut up!" I growled at her.

But this Azure guy didn't "Your Lucy?" the guy exclaimed and grabbed Lucy's arm. "That is MY Lucy!" then he pulled.

I didn't let go "When did she ever became your? She's mine! Back off!" I snarled at him and gave him a roundhouse kick. He luckily avoided it. I backed away making some space between us.

Suddenly, a fist landed on my chin making me fly away. Lucy punched had punched me and as soon as I let go of her, she ran between us "Both of you stay! And stop calling me My Lucy! ..!" she pointed out.

The idiot and I just glared at each other. Then, he smirked. "You are mine Lucy…" her was shirt was lifted up. She yelped and held unto it before it revealed her upper half. He made her turn her back on me.

My eyes widened like saucers. There at the very center of her back was a small dragon that was biting its own tail… this was the sign that a dragon slayer would give to his life partner; a sign that reminded the whole world that she belonged to him and him alone. I felt my blood boil inside me. I couldn't hold back any longer and launched at him "What did you do?" he blocked my attack but I released a kick that landed at his side. This hit him. He then flew to the bedside.

Again, Luce ran between us. She spread her arms open and shouted "Stop hitting him Natsu! He's hurt! And in no condition to fight you!"

"Hurt? Hurt? I'm the one hurt here Luce and you're protecting that freak!" I clenched my fist and hissed.

"Natsu! You're barely scathed! How could you tell me that you're the one's who's hurt when he can't even stand?" again, he protected him.

"Bullshit!" I couldn't take more of this crap and jumped outside the window.

I couldn't understand it either. It hurt… it hurt inside… it hurt like hell seeing her being touched by someone else… seeing her protect someone who was not me… damn! Damn it all!

I started walking away after giving a glance at the room where I just jumped off. I wanted her to leave that bastard and come to me. Try to comfort me like what she always did whenever I down. Why did that bastard showed up when everything started to clear in my mind… why?

Then, I heard fast approaching footsteps heading towards me.

I turned to see_ my _Lucy. She grabbed my vest and tried catching her breath. How far did I really get? That didn't matter. She was here.

"Natsu… wait… please… stay…" she panted. I felt butterflies flutter inside my stomach. "I'm sorry if I did something that made you upset. Please forgive me." she gave me those begging brown eyes that stunned me by its beauty.

I reached out for her hair and hesitated. "No… I'm the one who hit him in the first place…" I frowned not really regretting what I did and not really used on admitting my mistakes. But, my gut told me that was what I had to do.

The begging in her eyes was replaced with confusion "That's weird…" her eyebrows met "You never really admit any mistakes…" she placed a gentle hand on my forehead "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

_She noticed… _I smiled. A warm feeling filled within me. I had to admit, this warmth was new to me even if I had always felt it around Lucy. I thought I knew everything about warmth being one source of it… but this… this comfortable warm feeling was simply breathtaking and unexplainable. "You really know me that much, don't you? To even notice that…"

"Natsu…" she frowned "Are you really okay? You never talked smart like this. It's so…" she thought for a word "Unnerving; not very Natsu-like. You're not even close to smart." She said the last sentence in a low whisper which I still heard with my high-definition ears.

"What do ya mean not even close to smart?" I hollered at her.

She giggled, grinning like a crazy mad woman. "Now that's the Natsu I know…"

Her gentle laugh added warmth to what I felt inside me. So... comforting.

She looked at me again "So does this mean you forgive me for doing something that made you upset which I don't really recall doing?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes…" I smiled and placed my hands behind my head. Then, my expression turned serious "Who's that guy anyway?"

Her look turned to the ones that were suspicious "We're you upset because you were jealous?" she sneered and poked me.

I backed away "N-no!" I stuttered. "He was just holding you and I felt that you were being violated. You're my partner and my best friend that's why I just want you to be protected by me always. What's wrong with that?" I defended myself… well… too much. She gave me a knowing smile, before patting my head.

"Aww Natsu… But he wasn't violating me, it was just a friendly hug. He's Azure Sky, my childhood friend." Lucy explained, her hands now resting comfortably on my shoulders.

"Really? Ya sure you're just friends? He was holding you like he owned you." I gritted my teeth… the way he called Luce, _**my **_Lucy, his… and the dragon mark was something else.

"Of course! So, are you okay now?" Lucy asked, cocking her head to the right. This gesture made my face feel all hot, and that was coming from _me!_

"S-sure Luce…"

We started going back to the hotel. I was happy enough to know that that guy wasn't important to Lucy as I was to her. At least, that was what I thought… and felt. I smelled someone coming.

Happy came out of the window and flew over my head "Natsu! Nastu! Azure's so cool! You should get to know him before you hit him again!" the agitated neko babbled above me.

I gritted my teeth. The look I had plastered in my face clearly said 'Go to hell!'

"Happy's right Natsu… Azure's a special friend to me and I really hope you could at least try to get along with him."

Ugh! I hated it when they team up against me! I sighed in defeat and nodded "Fine." I grumbled.

Whatever. From the very first time I saw that freak I knew that there was no hope that we were going to be 'friends' but it was for Lucy, I would even go through hell if it was going to make her smile. And it did made her smile.

She was looking at me now with a satisfied smirk.

**Normal POV**

The atmosphere around their walk home was suffocatingly intense. However, the girl between the two guys who were shooting each other I'll-kill-you glares, didn't even notice even a slightest hint of what was surrounding her. She was skipping happily with the thought that the two had already made up. But the truth is…

(Flashy back)

_It took Lucy all her strength to push the stubborn pink-haired boy to her hotel room so that he could talk to her childhood friend._

"_Come on Natsu! Don't be such a sissy! You already agreed so don't even think of not doing this now!" she pushed harder but this time, the dragon slayer didn't budge from where they stood. He had planted his foot on the floor just when they were a door away from her room._

_Giving up, Lucy stood infront of him and pouted._

'_Cute…' Natsu thought looking at her._

"_Don't talk to him and I won't talk to you…" she blackmailed._

_Natsu sighed, again, in defeat. They walked in the room._

"_Oh! Hey Lucy!" Azure, who was sitting on the bed, greeted Lucy with much enthusiasm and joy but when his eyes caught sight of what was beside her, his face turned as sour as lemon "And Pinky…"_

_Natsu rolled his eyes. "Lucy… can you go out. If we'll have a talk, I want just him and me. No exceptions." He pushed Lucy out the room._

"_B-bu-" he closed the door on her back then faced his opponent. "Okay perv… Lucy forced me to talk to you. How about you start by telling me who you really are…" he crossed his arms on his chest._

_Azure smirked "What's it with you Pinky? I'm Azure sky, also known to Lucy as Tah. I'm her _very precious _childhood friend." He spoke clearly emphasizing the 'very precious' part of his sentence "And also, the one who owns her… that's all you have and need to know."_

_Natsu clenched his fist, trying with all his self-control, not to beat the crap out of the freak who claimed to own _his _Lucy. "Why was that mark on her back?"_

"_Like I said… I own her. That mark's just a reminder of that fact." He sat up and gave him a deadly warning look "So don't even think of taking her away from her…"_

_Natsu's fist were suddenly covered with fire "You can't tell me what to do. I'll erase that mark even if it kills me." then, he walked out, wanting oh so badly to kill Azure yet at the same time knowing that it would definitely upset Lucy._

(Flashy back end)

"Huh! What idiot could tell his the strongest mage if he can't even ride a train!" Azure shouted from the other side making a vein pop out from Natsu's head.

"Hey! It's not his fault, he has motion sickness!" Lucy defended her best friend which made Natsu calm down a little from the occurring urge to kill Azure.

The ocean-haired man snorted "It is his fault because his weak!"

*snap*

"Are trying to pick a fight pervert?" Natsu launched at him.

Azure avoided it "And what if I am flame head!" then he released a kick.

Natsu was able to dodge it. He charged again with a now flaming fist "Then I'll give it to you!"

Azure caught his punch and smirked "Your flames are nothing!" then, he pulled him and gave him a head butt.

Lucy was amazed. _Did Natsu's flames just… disappear?_ She thought. _He didn't even try to cancel his magic or something! _

But before everything heats up "Enough both of you!" she shouted making the two fists of the fighting mages stop in mid-air "Sheesh! Can the two of you stop starting a fight every 5 seconds?" she rubbed her temples.

The boys pointed at each other and said in unison "He started it!"

Lucy sighed "I don't care who started it. I just want both of you to get along…" she looked at both of them and planted a hand on her hips. "Is that hard?"

"Yes!" again, they said in unison. Then they started shouting at each other the same words in harmony "Stop copying me! I said stop copying me! Stop it dammit!"

The blonde gave up. This was going to be a long long trip…

* * *

><p>Lucy was able to manage to return in fairytail without those two killing each other. And god did it took her a LOT of effort! She opened the guild doors and entered.<p>

"Mina! I'm back!" everyone turned to see the blond and they started greeting her.

"Hey Lucy! Where's the idiotic flame brain?" Gray walked to her. Just as she opened her mouth to answer, the idiot in question flew from the outside crashing on Gray like he was just punched.

The present guild member gasped while Lucy can only sigh. From the guild doors, a shadow emerged. Gajeel and Wendy's noses twitched. They both looked at the door. Natsu sat up and growled at the shadow.

Then, the owner of the shadow appeared with a smirk on his handsome face.

All the girls' eyes were starting to be filled with heart and they all squealed. Except for Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Bisca, Juvia and Lisanna.

"My, my… who is this gorgeous young man?" Mira came to the holder-type mage who was now glaring at the man.

The dude lifted his hand and bended his fingers motioning Natsu to come while giving a look that said 'Bring it on…' Natsu growled at him and attacked. They started fighting.

"Oh for the love of god! Will the two of you stop?" Lucy snarled at the two who came to halt after she shouted. "Natsu! Stay! Azure! Come here!"

The ocean-haired man gulped as he walked towards the girl who was surrounded with a deadly aura. Natsu just stood and glared at the man as he slowly approached _his _Lucy.

After Lucy let out a sigh, the aura disappeared and she smiled at Azure then faced the Mira. "Mira Jane… this is my awesome childhood friend, Azure Sky" Azure smiled at Mira Jane and extended his arm offering a handshake. "And Azure, this is the beautiful S-class mage, Mira Jane."

The silver haired bartender returned the smile and shook his hand.

After that, Lucy started grabbing Azure's hand dragging him to meet people. She went to Gray's table where Juvia, Erza, a pissed Natsu, and Lisanna also sat.

"Mina! Mina! I want to introduce to you my childhood friend Azure Sky!" Lucy presented them the smiling mage. "Azure, I want you to meet Gray Fullbuster…"

Gray lifted a hand "Sup!"

Azure nodded "Yoh…"

Lucy continued "Erza Scarlet…"

Erza smiled and offered a handshake "It's a pleasure to meet one of Lucy's childhood friends."

Azure took it "The pleasure's all mine…"

"Juvia Loxar…"

"Juvia asks if you are Lucy-chan's boyfriend…"

Azure chuckled and placed his hand on the blushing mage's shoulder "Why yes… I am."

"N-no you're not!" the blond shouted now fully red.

Azure smirked "Not yet…"

Natsu growled low enough only for dragon slayer's to hear.

"Whatever…" she mumbled trying to stop blushing "And this is Lisanna…"

"Hello…" Lisanna waved.

"Hey…" Azure replied. Then, his eyes fell on Natsu. He pulled Lucy closer to him. "Neh my future girlfriend… you haven't introduced me to that idiot over there!" he pointed at Natsu.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed him away "Like you haven't…"

Azure walked towards Natsu "Hello… I'm Azure Sky. Future boyfriend, soulmate, husband, mate, partner of _my _Lucy… and you are?"

Natsu stood up and glared at the man not able to suppress everything anymore "Pissed"

* * *

><p><strong> I'd like to thank all of you for reading this shit! I really am glad! First time and yet accepted!<strong>

**It's very overwhelming! Please continue supporting this! **

**PS. Me is trying to get Natsu to be less OOC**


	3. Chapter 3: Azure sky

**Hey guys! Yeah… I know… it was too long wasn't it? And I'm not sure if this is even enough to cover up the whole time I didn't update. Raikan would like to apologize. Gomen!**

**If you really wanna know the reason why, well it crappy but I'll tell you anyway, I've been kinda uninspired. Like, I got bored of the story all of a sudden. Currently though, I'm regaining the feeling to write again! So hoorah!**

**I'd really appreciate it if you still continue supporting this story! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail!**

"**U"**

"**ME"**

"Very… very… pissed" Inside the pink-haired dragon slayer's eyes was burning hell. While on the beautiful ocean-haired man's was a snickering devil. Again, they created an unbreathable atmosphere around the table.

The blond celestial mage sighed.

"U-um… shouldn't you… you know? Stop them?" Gray pulled his shirt's collar, feeling of the tension between the two grow by each passing second, which suddenly became stripping his whole shirt.

Lucy looked at the two idiots and went between then pushed them apart. She glared at Natsu "Natsu! For the -enth time STAY!" she added more demand on the word 'stay' making Natsu grumble and retain his position before Azure had approached him. Lucy's deadly eyes turned to the handsome baka which she assumed her childhood friend "And you mister!" she glared deadlier. Azure gulped and straightened his back "are going to be nice! Understand!"

"Y-yes m-ma'am!" he stuttered and saluted thinking '_I never imagined that Lucy can be this scary…_'

"Soooo… new dude! What can you do?" the ice mage tried making a subject to discuss as soon as the tension eased up a little.

"Yes. What magic do you wield?" Erza put her fork down and also faced Lucy's old friend.

Azure scratched his head and thought… "Let's see…" he then rubbed his chin like there was a beard on it. "I think dragon slayer magic…"

Everyone present perked up interested on what the claiming dragon slayer had said "You're a dragon slayer?" Wendy asked with excitement all over her every word. "So that's why you smelled like-"

"Yes… just like a dragon." He smirked.

"Ya think?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow as he came beside the small girl who was thrilled knowing that there was another dragon slayer that she now had known.

Azure squinted still rubbing his chin "Well… yeah… at least that's what Meka told me."

"Your dragon's name is Meka? What kind of dragon is your Meka?"

"A dragon."

"Idiot. What I mean is what's his magic or element or something."

But the blue-haired man merely shrugged.

And before Gajeel asked again, Natsu came in "Wait… when was the last time you saw your dragon?"

The man frowned suddenly not liking the sudden interview "Just… 9 years ago… I don't know…"

"What do you mean 9 years ago?"

He sneered "What? You didn't think that I would look this young when the age gap between us" he pointed at the blond "is only a year and you were frozen for 7 years?"

Everyone looked at the ocean-haired guy as if he was using a different language. He's right. How? It was only possible if he-

"Did you also freeze yourself?" Wendy guessed and blurted out.

The guy nodded "3 points for the cute girl! Yup! I covered myself with ice that would last exactly for 7 years!"

"How about you tell us the whole story here? This is getting all too confusing…" Gray butted in which relieved some of the listener because they couldn't keep up on their conversation.

"Fine… fine…" Azure cleared his throat. "Ehem. A long long time ago! An awesome handsome beautiful breath-taking intelligent man whom Meka called 'Azure'! Was-"

Gajeel interrupted him "Whatever! Back to the dragons… you mean you saw your dragons 2 years before you froze yourself?"

Again, Azure frowned "Yeah… and I even remember being with those other dragons. Let's see… they were Metalicana."

The iron dragon slayer gaped at him "You saw that iron lizard?"

He nodded "That Grandenee"

Wendy did the same "Also her?"

"And that other old lizard… what was his name again? It started with an 'Ig'. Iguana?"

The salmon-haired man's eyes widened "You met Igneel?"

"Right! Kneel-kneel!"

"It's Igneel! And answer the fucking question!"

"Oh! Was he yours pinky?"

"Azure!" Lucy glared at him.

"Oops… sorry soon-to-be-Azure's-girlfriend! And yes pinky, I saw all of your dragons. Don't tell me you don't remember me now Iron face?"

Gajeel smirked then glared daggers "He! He! Say a word about the past and I'll kill you…"

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Where did you last saw them?" Wendy spoke.

Azure grimaced. He looked away "that's confidential."

Gajeel grunted "Confidential my ass! Spill it!" but then, he blinked "Wait. Why were you the only one not left behind by those lizards?"

"Well you see… I wasn't '_adopted' _unlike you. I'm Azure Sky, the son of Meka. His blood flows in mine, which is why my scent as a dragon is stronger than any of you."

"Half human?"

He gave a shrug. "Look guys, I'd love to hang out with you but…" the he grabbed the celestial mage towards him "I'd rather make up for our lost time." In a whip of wind, they were gone.

A loud *BANG* was heard from the guild doors.

"**Forever"**

Lucy had just realized that she was out when Azure stopped running. Right after he let her down, she glared at him crossing her arms.

"What was that?"

But the boy replied with a grinned before engulfing her in a tender hug.

"I just missed you. Is there anything wrong with wanting to be with you rather than them?" then he moved her shoulder to make the blond look at him "I froze myself wanting to see you again. Not to be interviewed all right?"

A blush slowly crept on Lucy's face at what Azure had said. All she was able to give was a nod.

He smiled and took her hand "So… how about a tour?"

And they did. **(A/N: Just like at the fateful encounter episode when Lucy gave the writer guy a tour!) **Lucy bought him to all great places in Magnolia, even one of her favorites, the library. It surprised her that this boy was as fascinated at the books as she was. He really showed interest. By the end of the tour, he bought him on the park. They sat on a bench over viewing the glistening waters of the lake.

"Hey Lean… remember when we were kids?"

"Yeah?"

"You know… when you irritated me to playing tag added with hide and seek which you called hide and tag?" he grinned.

_(Flash back)_

_Azure and Lucy became fond of each other… they never left each other's side and that was only the first day… heck! They even had their own names for each other!_

"_Tah! Tah! Tah! Tah! Tah! Tah! Tah! Tah! Tah! Tah! Tah!" the little blond girl sang as she poked the about-to-break blue-haired kid. "Pway with Lushy!~"_

_He frowned, tired as hell trying to keep up with his too energetic playmate and now, she was irritating him to death just so they'd play again. But, he was too busy scribbling down on his paper while from time to time would glance at the little girl. Then suddenly, he lifted the paper right infront of her face._

"_Pig…" little Lucy muttered._

"_It's you…"_

_Then something sunk in the little blonde's mind "Lushy's not a pig!" _

_They started running around, Lucy trying to get Azure so that she could kill him. Yeah… Lucy was _that _smart. When he drew closer, she leapt and tackled him. They rolled over the steep hill laughing. Upon reaching the bottom…_

_She was… on top… of him._

_The boy realized this and turned to a lovely shade of pink. But, the girl lying on him was still giggling. She noticed his silence and looked up. Poking his cheek, she chuckled "Gowt you Tah… (got you)" _

_And he blushed even harder "Sh-shut up!"_

_(Not known to them… a pair of dragons in their human form were watching the two_

_The Juvia-haired man grinned "My boy's got dibs on that girl Igneel"_

_The pink-haired man beside him merely chuckled "We'll see Meka… we'll see…")_

(Flashy back still flashy then ends!)

Lucy laughed at the memory "Man… you suck at handling girls…"

When he didn't reply she looked, he was sneering. "You mean _sucked…_" Suddenly, she was pulled up and tackled. And, like in the memory, they rolled down the hill laughing. But this time…

He ended up on top of her…

Upon realizing this, she stopped laughing and eyed the boy on top of her.

He grinned "Now we're even…" then, his lips made its way to her forehead and again, this time, she was the one who blushed furiously.

"P-pervert! W-what the hell are you doing?" she struggled yet failed, the dragon slayer had a tight grip on her hands and his feet was on top of hers making it seemingly impossible to escape him.

He chuckled and leaned down making their fore heads touch. "Le~ an… I missed you a lot…"

And then again! Unknown to this couple, weelll maybe not to Azure, someone was watching and had been holding back. He would've been there if it weren't for a certain blue neko pulling him.

((**in** **Life**))

**And here it is! XD **

**Thank you for waiting! I have finally written the damn chapter! Yay!**


End file.
